


Defying Obstacles

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let no one stand in your way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Obstacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



> Prompt was "Love know no boundaries", and thus the title of the fic.

* * *

 

I was in the spotlight, loved and adored. Everything in my life was bright and full of possibilities. I worked hard to be who I am right now, and I thank you for being a part of it. But now, that spotlight has been passed on to you. You got more attention, more screen time, and yet I was content. You were happy in my stead, your dreams being fulfilled before your very eyes. But then you started drifting away, being swallowed up by the things that you want to have. It may sound selfish, but at those times when I see you looking less than the person I loved, I wanted to take all of it back and go back the time when the wall between us never existed in the first place.

 

* * *

 

I am in the spotlight, loved and adored. Things weren't so easy for me in the first place, but you gave me that extra push that I needed to stand up on my own and fight for what you think I was truly worthy of. I work hard to be like you, a person that was just like my own personal sun, and I thank you for making me try to be who I am today. But now, the spotlight that I loved seeing on you was being slowly trained onto me. I can't say I don't like it because really, who doesn't? I was slowly reaching my goal to being just like you. Some people say that I have already passed you, and I have become much more than you have been... but I don't like it, I don't like it one bit. Yes, I may be the star that you always think I should be; but what use is all this attention when I don't have you by my side enjoying it? I don't know when it started, but before I realized it there was this huge wall separating us. Fame, recognition, appreciation, and enjoyment... I want to have it all, but I want to achieve them with you. I know this sounds stupid and careless, but at those times when our eyes accidentally meet I remember the times when we could just be ourselves and enjoy who we are. You were the star and I was your sidekick. Is it too much to ask that I want to have the old us back?

 

* * *

 

I miss the old you. I miss _us_. I may be smiling, but I've forgotten how I smile when I'm with you. I miss the me when I'm with you. I miss everything when I'm with you. I've never hated anything before, but now I've learned to hate this, this _thing_  keeping us apart. We look at each other but we can't talk; why have we become like this? Blast fame; I just want you back.

 

* * *

 

Staring at each other from across rooms will never be enough. _Never_. I miss your voice, your laugh, those funny mannerisms that bring a series of memories back. Everything that concerns you; it hurts me that I was once the first (and sometimes the only) person to know; now, it would be a lucky coincidence if we talk in a week. Why were these walls even set up ?! I don't know how to say this right. The words keep me choking, refusing to come out properly from my throat. I hate the situation we're in right now. Why did I even want all this in the first place?! The hell with what everybody else might think; I just want to bring things back to what the way we pictured it to be perfect. I just want you back. Those spotlights? They dim in comparison to the light you have when you're shining onstage. I want those spotlights to shine for the both of us. It will always be cold, standing in that spotlight alone.

* * *

 

We both took a step forward.

One touch. One word. A whisper, really. But it was more than enough. A word became a sentence, a sentence became a paragraph, and pretty soon we were both talking too fast to understand each other. Strangely, the torrent of words aside, we look at the remains of the wall that was once blocking our way to each other, lying in a rubble at our feet. And then, we smile. Boundaries have been overcome, and we have found the respective keys to the locks barring our way: each other. A simple answer that we knew all along.

Boundaries, walls, differences have melted away. In its place stood the two of us, holding hands like it we used to. Interlaced fingers, a source of strength, a secret smile full of meaning exchanged. We both took a step forward, and conquered that spotlight together, like we're supposed to in the first place. That spotlight, now it didn't seem as lonely as before. We have each other after all. This thing we have, defies all boundaries, knows no obstacles. We are who we are because we are a part of each other.

Love has its ways after all.

 

 


End file.
